


Secret Identities

by Nimravidae



Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Minor blood/violence but nothing too graphic, some dick/wally if you squint really hard but its mostly bros being bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimravidae/pseuds/Nimravidae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all assumed they'd learn Robins real name one day, they just never figured it would be all Wally West's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Identities

They all figured one day, they’d learn Robins secret identity. Maybe Batman would let him tell them, maybe it would come out by accident – after all it wasn’t a secret that Wally knew. He didn’t flaunt it, or hang it over the Teams head, but he knew for the simple reason of Robin told him.

No one even knew how or why Robin told Wally, or even if Batman knew he did. Okay that was a lie, of course Batman knew – if Batman didn’t know something regarding any member of his legion of wing-related heroes, it would probably be the end of days. But the point still stood – if it wasn’t for the looming presence of the Big Bat himself, it would’ve been insulting.

No one else on the Team ever had a big interest in keeping lives separate, just Robin.

And even when it did come crashing down on them all – it wasn’t even his decision or his fault.

It was all Wally West’s.

~

“Come on, it’ll be faster than KF can finish one of M’gann’s pies,” Robin pressed, already clad head to toe in costume despite the fact the rest of the team was dragging their feet. 

Artemis was still tying up her hair when she scoffed, “Lose the last four words and that’s way more accurate.”

It took Wally around half a second to be insulted, spluttering out a response that wasn’t nearly as funny – and even Connor was the first to point that fact out. Half-pouting the speedster left lighting in his tracks as he seemed to just vanish then reappear fully suited up.

“You don’t think we’re being assigned too quickly following our last mission?” Kaldur was always the light, the wise one. But Robin just shrugged.

“Nah. Dude we got back a whole… five and a half hours ago. I’m sure if the League wasn’t busy we’d be on rest-time but with half the tower off-world they’re already stretched kinda thin. Besides, Batman wouldn’t even think about giving us a mission we couldn’t handle.” He had to reach up a bit to clap Kaldur on the shoulder, wincing as he stretched an already-injured shoulder, but he just managed to pass it off as casual before everyone else had a time to voice their concerns.

It would be fine.

It always was.

~

It wasn’t fine.

Batman sent them to disrupt a shipment of illegally captured endangered animals – practically child’s play, right?

Wrong. Totally disastrously wrong, actually. They’d made their first mistake trying to take out the drivers – no wait, it was before that.

They should’ve scanned the truck first to see if there really was animals aboard (spoiler alert: there wasn’t). 

Mistake number two was taking out only one driver after they’d crashed the front-end of the truck into a building, letting the second fumble for his pockets and press a button.

And, well, let’s just say it turns out some illegally captured endangered animals look a lot like Amazo when those buttons are pushed.

Sorta. 

At least some back-alley made kinda-crappy imitation of it stuck on Superman-Setting. It was clear that it wasn’t Ivo-made, but being some mimic didn’t stop the hulking hunk of metal from deciding it was time to cause some serious damage. It used heat vision to burn through half of the truck, lengthwise. With a groaning, grinding sound, it toppled right where Artemis was standing just a moment beforehand, just a few moments after she’d rolled herself to safety. 

The dust hadn’t even settled as she called out that she was fine – but this chunk of scrap metal didn’t quite care. He’d turned his attention and his strength towards the whizzing ball of Martian energy, backhanding Miss Martian out of the sky with so little ease. She crashed into Robin as he tried to help too little too late, sending him against the brick walls of the alley. He looked a little woozy as he managed to clamber to his feet, dark hair matted down by the red that started to drip to his neck. But would Robin really be the Bats sidekick if he let a little probable concussion and the thick gouges in his costume stop him from battling it out?

Nah. The damage was mostly on his head and gloves anyway.

Robin would keep fighting and so would Miss Martian and the rest of the team.

Even as Connor was thrown around and Artemis’s bow snapped by a thrown chunk of building, routine didn’t fall apart. It just became more and more solidified.  
“KF, keep it distracted,” Robins voice came through the mind-link, ringing through clear as a bell.

“Got it Rob,” Quick feet took him up the side of the bot, then around again. Enough to keep focus as he tried to swat him and stop him. Kid Flash dodged foam and blows as best he could, watching as the young Boy Wonder managed to land with a grapple to the Wannabe-Amazo’s back.

He wedged another explosive batarang under the wedge of armor at his shoulder, but what seemed like a fluid blow turned into something else as a brilliant light shot up from the robot, a noise Wally wasn’t exactly unfamiliar with filling the air with a sharp burning smell. Robin nicked a misplaced wire with a bat-shaped piece of metal he was holding through the torn fabric of his gauntlets.

One he was thrown from the store-brand Amazo, Robin skid across the pavement, bouncing a few times before rolling to a heart-stopping halt. Kid Flash didn’t even notice the ground-shuddering explosion before him as he called out for his friend. Kaldur radio’d Batman, M’gann and Artemis were at his side as he knelt down. 

“Rob… Robin.” Wally’s hands hovered uselessly over the teenager, he wasn’t getting up. He always got up. 

“Wally, I don’t think he’s breathing.” M’gann’s voice was thick with worry. 

“Batman’s on his way,” Even Kaldur’s voice wasn’t filled with the same stability it used to.

“No, dude. Robin get up. Seriously man, don’t do this.” He placed his hands on his chest, one hand over the other. 

He remembered how to do this from first-aid, right? Totally.

“Robin, dude.” Thirty chest compressions. Human speed. Artemis took care of rescue breathing, mainly because Wally just couldn’t stop talking. “Batman is gonna kill us if you die here, dude. Besides you haven’t had a chance to spar with other Lanterns and I’m telling you, it’s killer.”

“Robin, get up,” Thirty chest compressions. Artemis back on breathing. His voice was thick with panic. He wasn’t moving yet. “I swear, if something happens to you…”  
Somewhere in the background he could hear Kaldur telling Batman he should hurry -- but it was lost in the waves of his best friend definitely not breathing. “Robin… seriously… I mean it, Rob, look at me… Dick, open your eyes!”

And he did, blistering blue through the cracks of his mask. It was faint and tired, but Wally could definitely make out, “—‘s secret dumbass,” before the Dark Knight swooped in to save his sidekick.


End file.
